


Secret Admirer

by Xarnluz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/pseuds/Xarnluz
Summary: How many times has Koga had to stick fan mail into Mika's shoe locker? One too many.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Oogami Kouga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> It's so hard to commit to a single idea when there are so many options. Take this. Just take it.

Koga wouldn't say they were on talking terms. Been classmates since first year, and even had their shoe cubbies above each other for the entirety of their high school lives, but the words exchanged between the two wouldn't suggest they were friends.

_"Pay attention, dumbass. Pass these back."_

_"Don’t go off on your own—If you get lost, I ain’t going to look for you, got it?"_

Yeah he came to his birthday party with the rest of the class... and he wasn't such an asshole that he wouldn't help out the guy when he saw him bumbling in the hallway with some remote cradled in his hands looking mortified. Koga just didn't think that him and Kagehira were buddy buddy.

Even now that kid was causing trouble for him. They were put in separate classes this year (something he can't forget because he hears Narukami whine about it every other day) yet his stupid shoe cubby was still above Koga's. Which meant all his stupid fan letters were cluttering up _his_ space. The occasional note mix up wasn't a big deal in past years with limited female students and restrictions for the idol portion of the school in general, but now it was a problem.

It was Koga's problem.

It was now Koga's problem that he held in his hand an envelope so blatantly conspicuous that it was a Love Note directed to one Mika Kagehira. Complete with hearts and stickers stuck in the corners.

The issue wasn't that whoever dropped it off got their boxes missed. The _issue_ was while he stuffed it back in the rightful locker, Koga was caught. Him, alone in the hallway, glancing around suspiciously, stuffing a love letter into a fellow student's cubby. It was a recipe for misunderstanding and when the peeping Tom was none other than Akehoshi, it was disaster.

Koga couldn't have smushed the envelope in the cubby fast enough; face so red even if he _did_ tell the truth it would have looked like a fake out.

"It's not what it looks like! I swear to--"

But Subaru only stared at him wide-eyed before running back to his classroom. The classroom he shared with the kid that had officially ruined his day.

* * *

The door opened so fast it banged against the wall, startling everyone chatting together before homeroom.

"Guys you'll never guess what I just saw!" Subaru yelled. "So I forgot my pencil case right so I'm heading back to my locker and I see Gami-san sticking a love letter all sneaky like into someone's shoe cubby!!"

The skeptic looks from the rest of Trickstar had Subaru pout.

"No guys I know what I saw, okay?! His face was so red when he noticed I was looking and even before then he was looking around like--" Subaru made an impression of a burglar, swinging his head side to side on a mission. "Like that! Gami-san has a crush!"

Makoto was the first to laugh.

"If he liked someone he wouldn't write a sappy note. He's the type to just outwardly say it and act all tough right? And who would it be anyway? The idol courses are still mostly guys."

"Yeeeeah, I dont know Subaru. Koga doesn't seem like the mushy type to me either." Mao agreed.

Subaru clicked his tongue.

"You guys are no fun. He was totally frazzled getting caught. I wonder who it was though..."

Yuzuru and Mika sat in the back corner overhearing Trickstar's chat.

"Ya really think Oogami-kun likes someone?" Mika whispered.

Yuzuru put his hand to his chin.

"Seems a bit out of character to me. Although his feelings for Sakuma-sama did seem rather indirect. Perhaps in his maturing he has decided to take this route."

Before Mika could get anymore thoughts out, their teacher came through the door and class had started.

* * *

Class was spent with Koga silently brewing. No way in hell was he going to ask Narukami to tell Kagehira that whatever Idiot Akehoshi said was all lies. That only made it more suspicious. Besides, there would be a name at the end of the letter anyway to clear Koga's own. Yeah. Koga was getting worried over nothing.

Worried? Why? So what if half the grade thought he was in love with some guy. Not that he was, but a man could choose who he wanted in his life. If Koga wanted a pretty boy who was also into the same things as him and cared about Leon in any capacity then why shouldn't he?

Wait, what? No, no this was all hypothetical. Him and Kagehira never talked to each other. Just exchanged good mornings when Koga came to school early enough, and okay maybe they _did_ walk to club together a few times. Oh and not to forget that time the whole class slept over at his new house and Kagehira was the one Leon kept snuggling up to.

Shit. Ok. Okay!

Koga wasn't In Love with Mika Kagehira. But due to a series of unfortunate brain roller coasters he was suddenly interested. A bit. A teeny tiny little bit.

* * *

Mika had forgotten about Subaru's loud exclamation that morning. Probably would have stayed that way too if he hadn't seen a beaten up envelope slipped between his outdoor sneakers. The corners were dented and a red heart sticker reattached itself to his shoe heel. The envelope itself was white with pink trim. No way was it from Oogami-kun.

Slipping on his shoes and readjusting his book bag, Mika slid his nail under the sticker that held the note closed. He probably should wait till he got home, but curiosity won out. He got as far as unfolding the paper and seeing little paw prints as decorative trim when he heard people talking around the corner. One of those was Naru-chan laughing softly. She would want to know all about Mika's secret admirer. Maybe he should invite her out for love advice -- if this was even a love letter (but the hearts!!).

Mika took two steps toward her then did a 180 turn and half ran out the door. That was Oogami-kun's voice. What if this silly note _was_ from him? That would be too embarrassing for Koga (and Mika too); gossiping about it right in front of him. He had enough brains in his cotton stuffed noggin to know that. No, Mika would have to read it first and then he'll text Naru-chan about it. Maybe Ritsu would have answers too. They were all in the same class and Koga seemed to be pretty close with Ritsu and his brother.

Not like the letter was even from Koga. That would be silly, and weird. Mika couldn't imagine why someone as cool as Koga would think twice about a mess like Mika. Especially now that they weren't even classmates! He was always stuttering or laughing awkwardly if the two ever hung out. 'Hung out' -- no it was more like sharing space. Mika would just be invited by extension. Going to the mall as a class. Checking out Koga's new apartment was just him be pulled along by everyone else. He wasn't invited willingly.

Shaking his head to try and clear away the fuzz, Mika silently walked home. Note crumpled up in his blazer pocket.

* * *

"You have been strangely silent tonight," Shu's voice echoed through his phone speaker. "Usually I would have been cut off mid-sentence thrice already. What's wrong?"

Mika let out a startled chirp, having zoned out of Shu's monologue about France's architecture. His thoughts kept drifting back to the letter. He still hadn't read it yet. Didn't know if he really wanted to anymore.

"Ah, sorry Oshi-san, just thinkin'bout stuff," Mika dodged. He didn't want to worry Shu about anything until stuff made sense and nothing was making sense yet.

Shu hummed thoughtfully over the phone.

"Well don't let it affect your work. I expect grand things when I return next month."

"Oshi-san will be amazed when he sees it. Like 'waaa' 'oooo'." Mika giggled, hoping acting cheerfully would reassure him.

He could hear the eyeroll Shu was definitely giving ten thousand kilometers away.

"You should head to bed. It's rather late for you, non?"

Mika looked at the clock and sighed.

"Yeah I guess. Nighty night Oshi-san," he murmured. "Kiss Mado-nee for me."

"Have pleasant dreams, Kagehira. _Good night Mika-chan_." And the call ended.

Mika stared up at the glow-in-the-dark star covered ceiling wondering if he should open it. He should. What if he's confronted about it tomorrow? What if he didn't read it and it was actually really important? He's heard of fans threatening idols; cute paper wouldn't sugarcoat things.

Mika let out a guttural groan before rolling off the bed. A couple stuffies plummet to the floor.

He reached into his blazer pocket and sat back on the bed, righting his poor friends back on their side.

Holding his breath Mika opened it. Upon closer inspection the paw prints were actually kitty paws, not dogs. Not Koga.

The words were written in such a feminine manner it was impossible for Mika to picture it coming from Koga. He shared his class, he knew when Koga wrote on the board his characters were sharp and slanted, not plump and straight. Another strike.

_Mika-chan;_

_I'm so sorry for breaking rules and not using the proper channels to send this letter, but I just had to make sure this note landed in your hands and not thrown into the mountain of others the agency holds captive. Please forgive me ♡_

_Your solo live was phenomenal! I was simply swept away by every note your angelic voice carried. My heart bursts with pride seeing how far you have come and vow to never miss a single performance no matter the barriers. I would die for you._

_Much love:_  
_-xxxxx_

No in the end it was a normal fan letter, albeit a little more ... extravagant. Why was Mika disappointed?

* * *

Grab his shoes. Explain himself. Figure out a non-awkward way to ask to hang out. How do you ask a guy you no longer share a classroom with out normally?

_Hey Leon's been missing you._ They've seen each other twice.

_Want to walk home together?_ Koga doesn't even remember where the guy lived. Wait wasn't Hakaze-senpai saying he was shacking up by the livehouse? That's not out of the way ...

"A-ah, mornin' " Mika stuttered switching his shoes. He had his back against the locker bank for balance.

Okay.

"Hey!" Koga said, tone far too harsh and loud for a simple greeting. Mika jumped, but didn't lift his head-- just continued to tie his laces. "I dunno what dumbass Akehoshi said but it wasn't me who sent you that note okay? It was in my locker and I was putting it in yours and he just ran off with his big mouth and I don't want you getting the wrong idea! But like it w--"

"I know. " Mika muttered. He finally lifted his head and his cheeks were the brightest pink Koga had seen on such white skin. "It said they snuck it in cuz of agency rules. Ah, and Akehoshi didn't mention ya sending it to me either. Just said ya had a crush or s'mthing."

"Yeah. NO. If I had a crush I wouldn't be sending it half-assed like a pansy. I'd be straight up telling them 'Hey want to go out sometime to do something...' " The words died off in his throat. This was the third step he hadn't figured out yet.

Koga leaned his arm on the bank of cubbies.

"So _did_ you want to do something... sometime?"

"Eh?"

Now it was Koga's turn to blush hardcore.

"LISTEN. All this panic of Akehoshi smudging my name got me thinking like we haven't hung out in awhile and we're in different classes now and like ... I mean -- I _liked_ hanging out. You got good taste in movies and Leon likes you a lot soooooo." Koga scratched the back of his head not able to look Mika in the eyes even though he should be to assert his dominance to prove he was serious.

When Mika didn't respond, Koga took the chance to sneak a peek. Was it cheesy to say his eyes were breathtaking? Twinkling and shit. Koga coughed into his hand to hide his shame.

"Wanna like -- I dunno. Do that new haunted house that's opened up in front of the station?"

"GAMI-SAN REALLY DID SEND A LOVE NOTE! I GOTTA TELL HOKKE! I WAS RIGHT AHAHAH☆"

What?! When did Subaru show up? Koga whipped his head around ready to pounce but Subaru had already darted down the hall.

"I swear that guy is really twisti--"

"I'd love ta go," Mika interrupted. His hands were playing with the hems of his blazer nervously. "Maybe Leon-kun would like ta play at the park after?"

The question was innocent, but Koga's heart strings were being played. Damn this guy.

"Yeah! He'd love that." First bell rang. "Shit, okay so I'll see you after class, k? Don't be late!"

He heard a faint "mhm" as he dashed down the hall to homeroom.

It wasn't a date. It was just two bros hanging out. Time for Koga to learn what being buddy buddy with a guy like Kagehira was all about.


End file.
